Conventional exercise apparatuses often have one or more input and/or display consoles that provide the user with display options and/or input options for displaying and/or controlling operational characteristics of the apparatus. It is also known in the art to provide a media shelf or rack on the console for supporting a magazine, book or other media article. One example of such a control console for an exercise apparatus is provided in the following U.S. Patent Application, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in entirety:
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/040,013, filed Feb. 10, 2016, discloses a console for an exercise machine. A housing provides a user interface for controlling the exercise machine and a media rack is removably attached to the housing and has a shelf sized to support a media item. At least one touch input element is located on the media rack and is operable by touch to control an auxiliary device on the exercise machine.